The Swan Princess: Hetalia
by TheLadyLala
Summary: "The Swan Princess", Hetalia Style! pretty much all songs are cut, but they are referenced.
1. Prologue

**Okay, first chapter. This is total crack and sucky writing, but I'mma go write it anyways. I do not own hetalia nor the swan princess. (author's note: Liet is about 2 when this story starts.) Sorry Roddy for calling you "Old." I still love ya'.**

Once Upon a Time, There was a King Named Roderich, Who ruled a large and Mighty Kingdom, and yet, he was Sad, For He Was growing old, and had no Child to inherit the throne. Then, Happily, a Son was born, A Prince, And he was given the name Feliks. Kings and Queens from all around came to offer their gifts to him. Among them, were Queen Elizaveta and her young son, Prince Toris. It was then that Roderich and Elizaveta happened upon the same Idea: Feliks and Toris would be brought together each Summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to All, was another plan, that of the Awesomely Evil Enchanter, Gilbert. Feliks's birth was of Little concern to him, for he was preparing to take Roderich's kingdom by means of the forbidden arts. On the Eve of his Assault, Roderich Attacked, and although his efforts were weak he managed to plunge Gilbert's powers into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished.

"_I'm not Finished with you yet, Sissypants." Gilbert said as the guards chained him up. "Someday, I Will get my power back. And when I do, everything that you own and love, Will belong to the Awesome Me! Kesesesese." _

Many feared King Roderich was Too kind, But in time, The threat was forgotten, and all hopes turned to that Not-too-distant summer, when Toris and Feliks would meet…..


	2. Chapter 1

3 years later 

The Carriage door opened and Roderich stepped out to be greeted by a young woman with long brown hair clipped back with flowers.

"Elizaveta," he said, bowing and kissing her hand. "Still as lovely as ever."

Elizaveta smiled. "Roderich. It's nice seeing you again." She said as Feliks climbed out of the carriage and hid behind Roderich.

Roderich noticed a small boy standing next to Elizaveta. "You must be Toris." He said. "I'm Roderich." He said.

Toris nodded shyly and bowed. "I-It's nice to meet you, sir." He said.

Elizaveta smiled and noticed the small dress-wearing blonde boy hiding behind Roderich. Roderich stepped aside to show Feliks. Elizaveta nearly squealed when she saw him.

"Oh my god! Is this Feliks? He's so cute!" She squealed, bending down so that she could be at eye level with the young boy, all the while thinking of how much better it would be once Toris and Feliks were grown up, married, and could do the things that married people do, all while she watched in secret.

Feliks shied away from Elizaveta, intimidated by the friendliness of the woman. Elizaveta stood up and smiled at Toris. "Um, Toris," she said. "Don't you want to… maybe…."

Toris shook his head. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Elizaveta said sternly, walking back to him and placing both hands on Toris's shoulders. "Go on, kiss his hand!" she insisted, giving him a gentle push forward.

Toris stumbled forward until he stopped in front of Feliks. He looked back at Elizaveta, prepared to run from this uncomfortable situation. Elizaveta shook her head.

"H-Hello, Prince Feliks." He said, bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Feliks bowed, rather unwillingly, as he said. "I'm pleased to meet you, Prince Toris."

Toris looked once more back at his mother. Upon seeing her expression, he sighed in defeat. Taking Feliks's hand, Toris tentatively kissed it. Feliks yanked his hand back in disgust, wiping his hand on the front of his dress.

"_Geez. Like, look at him._" Feliks thought to himself, giving Toris a once-over. "_I Can't believe I'm like, stuck with him all summer. I mean, LOOK at him. I bet he doesn't even like to wear makeup or race ponies or anything_." Feliks sighed.

"_What a bummer,_" Thought Toris. "_I thought Feliks would be more polite_."

"I'm so happy you could come." Toris continued, keeping up a semi-real façade of friendliness, if just for Elizaveta's sake.

"So happy to be here." Feliks grumbled. This was going to be a very long summer indeed.

* * *

><p>*headdesk repeatedly.* Why. The. Fuck .Is .This .so . OOC? *headsmash*<p>

This was seriously what you guys have NOT been waiting for. I'm sorry. I kept getting caught up in other things. And also, it's finals week. I will update this as often as I can. I get the feeling that "This is my idea" is probably the longest song adaption I'm going to write. I really can't wait until we get to "Practice, practice, practice." I've got great plans with that one. But until then… you've got this.

(I actually am one of those people who thought that Poland had fallen instantly in love with Liet the minute he saw him, so writing it this way was a bit of a challenge for me. But I've seen other works like this... so, i guess it's okay)


	3. Chapter 2

End of Summer

With the changing of the leaves, the Summer ended, and Toris and Feliks couldn't be more thrilled to leave. Their parents however, seemed to be seeing a different version of things.

"They seem to get along quite nicely." Elizaveta commented as she watched Toris and Feliks play a violent game of hide-and-seek involving wooden swords and lots of hitting from Feliks.

"I Guess." Roderich said, not quite as confident as Elizaveta in terms of how well the children got along as he observed Feliks pushing Toris around. "If this arrangement works, we'll be able to join our lands at the end of this."

"But Roderich," said Elizaveta with a laugh. "That's my Point exactly. It's Such good Parenting…"

"And Politics." Said Roderich, finishing Elizaveta's sentence with a smile.

"I'm so happy we agree!" Said Elizaveta with a cheerful smile.

"I think we've got ourselves a deal." Said Roderich as he shook hands with Elizaveta.

"Toris is quite a catch." Commented Elizaveta. "This…." She said, sweeping her hand out in the direction of the two children. "Is my idea of a match."

At that moment, Toris and Feliks ran in front of them, Feliks chasing Toris around with a wooden sword. Elizaveta reached out to pull Feliks away from her son.

"This is so much fun." Elizaveta thought to herself, already looking forward to the next summer.

* * *

><p>I apologize for being such a tease with short chapters. They'll get progressively longer once "This isn't my Idea" is over. I just want to show the progression of time over the song and whatnot.<p>

I Actually Ship Austria and Hungary together, and sometimes, while I'm writing this, I can't help but wonder how come Elizaveta and Roderich just join their kingdoms and get married themselves and just get this over with. but then, we wouldn't have this story, would we?

_So…. Freaking…. Ooc. _

_*shot*_


	4. Chapter 3

In the Passing Summers 

"Good God, Feliks!" snapped Roderich, standing outside Feliks's chambers. "Please don't do this. You know we can't keep Toris waiting."

"Like, Dad!" shouted Feliks, now ten years old, from behind the closed door. "I haven't like, packed or brushed my hair or anything. It's like, so hideous! And like, you know how much I Get Seasick!"

"We soon have to leave." Said Roderich sternly, deciding to take matters into his own hands and opening the chamber door. He stood there in shock at what he saw.

Feliks was sitting on his bed, a hairbrush at his side, a bow and arrow in his hands as he aimed an arrow at a painting of Toris, obviously using it for target practice. Roderich shook his head in disgust. "Is That the kind of respect you're showing?" he asked.

Feliks shot the arrow and stood up. "Like, if he has to kiss my hand again, I like, swear to God, I will throw up! Just like, gag me with a spoon."

Roderich shook his head in disapproval, walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a couple weeks later, a crowd was gathering at the docks, as Roderich's and Feliks's ship was soon to arrive. The crowd let up a cheer when Roderich's and Feliks's ship docked at the port. Roderich and Feliks walked down the ramp to greet Elizaveta and Toris. Roderich hurried down the ramp, while Feliks stood stubbornly behind, refusing to leave the safety of the ship. Down at the docks, Toris and his friend Alfred were waiting for Feliks. Alfred, notched a rotten tomato in his slingshot. He pulled it back, then let go, letting the rotting fruit sail in the air until it hit Feliks square in the Face. The fruit splattered all over the front of his dress, huge chunks of it getting stuck in Feliks's perfectly-straightened hair. The blonde glared at Alfred.<p>

"Alfred!" said Toris in shock. "Was that really necessary?"

Alfred shrugged. "Wouldn't you think if every summer he pushes you around like that that maybe he deserves it?"

Toris sighed worriedly. "Still….. I doubt that would change anything."

* * *

><p>AN: I Know, I Know, I cut off at a weird place. I think I got a complaint about it being too similar to the movie. So I changed it up a little bit. You'll see more change in the next chapter. But I apologize for the quality of my last chapter. I was having some home issues and I wanted to get away by writing something. Plus, it was the end of finals week. I thought I should celebrate with a chapter. But whatever. I tried. This is my first crossover please cut me some slack with this. I'm working on it. idk just HOW different you people want it, but i'll do my best. (I did say that i was going to heavily reference the songs you know.)


	5. Chapter 4

The Summer in which injuries abounded

"Come on Feliks!" Pleaded Toris, now fourteen, as he and Alfred stood below the branch of the tree in which Feliks was sitting. "Please, Just let us come up."

"Like, No Way!" Said Feliks. "This is like, my tree. And nobody else can come up here!" The blonde continued, unwilling to share his brilliant new discovery with Toris and Alfred. The two of them were just TOO BORING for him to stand. And he did not want his new hiding place to become infected with boring. What's his was his, and that was that. "Like, when will they ever get the hint that I think they're boring and that I don't want to hang out with them?" Feliks thought to himself.

Feliks looked down to see Alfred climbing the tree, Toris tentatively following after him. "Like, hell you will." The blonde muttered, getting up and reaching for the branch above him, ready to climb higher. Feliks was about to pull himself up when he felt a tugging on the hem of his dress. He looked town to see Alfred grabbing on to the hem. He kicked Alfred away, sending him tumbling down and falling on top of Toris. Feliks turned back to the branch he was planning to climb up on and began to pull himself up. Suddenly, the branch snapped, and Feliks was sent tumbling down, colliding with tree branches on the way.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Feliks as the ground neared closer and closer. He closed his eyes for the impact, landing with a loud "oof." on top of Toris and Alfred.

"Owwww…." Feliks muttered.

"Dude," Alfred said, "I think I heard something crack."

"That would be me." Toris winced as he tried to move his leg out from under Alfred and Feliks, stifling the urge to scream in pain in a rather feminine fashion.

* * *

><p>It was needless to say that that summer was cut short after that as Roderich took a bruised, scratched, and battered Feliks home and Elizaveta gave Toris and Alfred a long, uncomfortable, scolding lecture.<p>

Although Toris and Feliks disagreed on a lot of things, they both agreed that that summer was a terrible summer.


	6. Chapter 5

Steps in the right direction

"He's always trying to get me to play dress-up with him." Toris, now 16, complained to Alfred after a particularly long ordeal involving skirts and dresses. "I Don't even know why he does it. He knows how much I hate wearing dresses."

Feliks, who had happened to be in around the corner of the hallway, overheard this. At this point in time, he had decided that Toris was an okay-enough kind of person, he was nice to talk to sometimes, but he was still boring, especially with his wardrobe. He was only trying to help Toris, but if he didn't want it, that was fine with him. He spotted a guard standing by. Taking his opportunity, knowing that Toris and Alfred were about to come around the corner, decided he wanted to play tricks with Toris's mind. He walked over and started talking to him, batting his eyelashes as he did. The guard laughed, Feliks joining in. At that moment, Toris and Alfred rounded the corner, Toris still complaining to Alfred. Toris noticed the interaction between Feliks and the guard.

"I mean, look at him, Alfred. He's always flirting with the castle guards." He said, short-windedly ending his rant.

Alfred smiled slyly. "Dude, I think you sorta like him. Come on, Fess up!" he said, elbowing Toris in the ribs.

"Ouch." Toris muttered, rubbing the spot where Alfred had rather roughly elbowed him. "To be honest," he said, staring at Feliks again, a light dusting of pink coming to his cheeks as he did. "I'd really like him better if he'd lose at Cards…. Or chess."

Alfred laughed. "Dude, didn't he just end up smashing all the chess pieces together?" he said, recalling a certain chess game.

"Yes." Toris said. "He really didn't play fair at all."

"He's always won against you at cards, though."

"Alfred, please don't rub it in." Toris said, turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>Urgh. Sorry, I felt rushed to finish this one. Rejoice! The end of this song is coming! I think it got OOC again….("Practice, practice, practice" is coming. I have some seriously great plans with that one, especially with who I'm casting as the bunny and as the duck.)<p> 


End file.
